


Fireworks

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected revelation at the first of the victory celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Ginny/Neville  
>  **Warnings:** AU-ish. Fluff?  
>  **A/N:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

It's been a long day, but also one the better ones we've had lately. Tonight marks the start of the victory celebrations, though I expect it'll take a while yet before the real healing process sets in.  
  
I walk in and the first thing I notice is her at the other side of the room.  
  
_Ginny._  
  
She was almost killed, and deep down, I wish it could have been me who saved her, avenged my parents and rescued the girl I love, all in one fell swoop, but it wasn't to be.  
  
At least Molly acted fast enough. I'd hate to think—  
  
No. Stop it right there. I shouldn’t think about that at all.  
  
Our gazes meet. She gives me a tired smile. She's beautiful, _perfect_ , sitting there by the window in her pretty green dress, but she'll never be mine.  
  
In the end, the hero always gets the girl. It's never the bumbling sidekick. That's one of the unwritten rules of how these things work, and I know I shouldn't be jealous, not of Harry.  
  
Harry’s been my friend since first year, and he deserves all the happiness in the world. He has suffered heavily, lost more than most. Not to mention, obviously, he saved all of us. I shouldn't begrudge him anything.  
  
Besides-  
  
In a few months, years, a not too distant time from now, I'll get over this, won't I? I’ll forget all about that kiss right after the Yule Ball. It was her first and mine too, and those hours I spent dancing with her that evening were easily among the best of my life so far.  
  
I return her smile. She beckons me closer; an unspoken invitation to join her.  
  
I walk over slowly, all the while wondering what she wants, and why Harry isn't accompanying her. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day. Maybe he's got some important Order business to take care of?  
  
Yeah, that'll be it.  
  
I’m right in front of her now. With unsteady legs, she moves to stand and throws her arms around me. "I'm so bloody glad you're all right, Nev," she whispers, hugging me tight.  
  
"I-I er— You too, Gin," I stammer. I've never been terribly good with words, but gran says that doesn't matter, it's only what’s in your heart that really counts. Right now, I can only hope Ginny feels the same.  
  
She smiles at me again and before I have the chance to say anything else and make an even bigger fool of myself in the process, she kisses me, full on the lips, right in front of everyone.  
  
But I don’t think anyone’s looking. And even if they are, I can’t say I care.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, I hear the first of the fireworks going off. People everywhere are at last celebrating freedom, safety, and the prospect of a fresh start.  
  
"I didn't know you—" I begin, but have no idea how to continue.  
  
She smiles. "You're one of the bravest, sweetest, most loyal people I've ever met," she says, "and I've been thinking—“  
  
My heart feels like it's about to jump through my ribcage and right out of my chest, but still I manage a hoarse "Yes?"  
  
"Maybe, now this dreadful war is over, you and me could spend some time together; get to know one another a little better?"  
  
“But aren’t you and Harry—?” I have to ask this question, because I’ve always assumed—  
  
“No,” she says. “Not for a while now.”  
  
“Okay,” I say. “Then I- I’d like to. Spend time with you, I mean. Very much.”  
  
She smiles at me again and right here, right now, I think I must be the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
